Kimi Danso The Extraordinary
by SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe
Summary: Kimi Danso has been through a lot. Her mom is a druggie and her dad is in jail. So she decides to start a new life. At Konaha Boarding School. This is the story of Kimi's new life away from her parents.   NarutoXOC and SasukeXOC along with other pairings.
1. Kimi's New LIfe

With the last of my bags in the trunk of my car, I slammed it shut. Wiping nonexistent dirt off my blue jeans, I walked to the front of the car where my legal guardian for the time being was standing. " Kimi… are you sure you want to do this? You could just stay with me. I don't mind." Hanatara offered. I flashed a big, fake smile.

"Of course I wanna do this! Maybe this is what I need to get myself back on track with everything that has been happening lately." I said quietly. The wind blew and I wished I had put a sweater on over my t-shirt. Hanatara sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. My arms went around my aunt's waist.

"I know sweetie. I'm so sorry that my sister has gotten herself into this mess. Maybe rehab will do her good. Here, you look cold. Take my coat." She handed me the brown jacket she had been wearing.

I pulled it on slowly. _'I wish my mother hadn't gotten into this mess either. If she could do without her stupid drugs then maybe dad wouldn't be in jail either. Stupid parents.'_

"Thank you, Hana. I'll miss you."

Hanatara pulled away from me and smoothed my brown hair. "Have fun at that school of yours Kimi-Chan."

I nodded and climbed into my worn out black jeep. My aunt waved at me as I backed out of the driveway. I waved back before driving away from the house I had lived in for the past four months. It was sad to leave the one person I felt that actually loved me, but maybe starting out at a new school wouldn't be so bad.

The drive was longer then Google Maps said it would be. Two hours longer than the originally four hour drive from my small village to the outskirts of the large Konaha. That's where the boarding school was that I would be staying. The drive slowly came to an end when the exit came up for 'Konahagakure Boarding School'. They really wanted people to be able to know who they were. The buildings that were the school were huge and made of brick. They were pretty. I drove around till I found a sign for the office building and parked in front of it. After the car had been turned off, I grabbed my backpack purse thing that held all my important stuff (money, keys, cell phone, ect.) and walked into the building. It was slightly cooler inside then it was outside and I shivered a little before making my way to the front desk. A woman sat behind the desk with short black hair and a blue dress on. The nameplate on the desk read Shizune Dan. As I neared the desk she looked up at me and I noticed there was a pig on her lap. Gross.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked in a soft, yet hyper voice.

"Um, I'm a new student here. Kimi Danso." I said. Her eyes lit up.

"Ah, yes. Hang on, I just have to get your papers around… stupid stapler… ugh." She mumbled as she tried to get the stapler to work. I stood there patiently. Shizune finally got it stapled and handed it to me.

"Here's the papers you'll need, class schedule, map of the campus, room information… by the way you're in room 345… and some paperwork your parents didn't fill out. I'll need that back by next Monday." Shizune said and handed me the papers and a small golden key.

I took the papers and shifted my eyes. "My parents aren't going to be able to fill this out. Is it OK if I get someone else to… fill it?" I questioned quietly. Shizune gave me an odd look.

"Only parents or a legal guardian are able to fill this out. So if you're parents aren't able to do it, you're going to need to talk to whoever has been taking care of you, Miss Danso."

I fidgeted. "Alright. Is that it?"

Shizune nodded and went back to her work and I walked out of the office.

The parking lot was completely filled for it being Sunday. I walked to my car and plopped down inside of it. I looked at the map she had given me. From here, the dorm buildings weren't that far. I drove to them quickly, anxious to begin my new life. Big and made of brick, the dorms didn't look much different from the rest of the school. Except signs that pointed towards girls and boys floors. I parked in front of a building with the numbers 200-400 on it. _'That's my new home.'_ My brain told me.

I popped the trunk and got out of my jeep. I carefully stepped around mud puddles from a rainstorm that must've hit at some point during the week. I took out a box and my backpack and walked up to the doors of the dorm. The box was heavy and it was hard to walk up the stairs. They had stuck me on the 3rd floor.

'Damn, I really don't wanna climb all these steps. It must be because I'm coming to school so late in the semester.' As I walked, I was constantly checking the door numbers to make sure I didn't miss mine.

'_345, 345, 345, 345.'_ Was constantly repeated in my head. Towards the end of the hall I came across room 345. The door had a yin yang poster with the words HYUGA under it. I dropped my backpack on the floor and shifted my hold on the box to be able to open the door. Sadly, my key was not with me.

"…I can't believe I forgot my frickin key in the car." I growled. I set the stupid box on the floor and ran down the hall, the steps, and out to my jeep. Although, I didn't quite get to my jeep because I ran into something hard and orange. And then proceeded to fall back on my butt.

"Ow, that hurt." I mumbled. When I looked up I saw a boy. From where I was at he looked tall but I wasn't quite sure. He had spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes. The shirt he was wearing was orange and had a frog on it and a pair of blue jeans and black converse on. His most surprising feature, though, were the markings on his face that looked like cat whiskers.

He looked down at me. "Hey, you alright?" I nodded. He stretched out his hand to help me up and I took it. When I was on my own feet I brushed dirt off of me.

"I'm ok. Thank you. And I'm really sorry I ran into you." I apologized. He smiled at me.

"It's fine! I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way! Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." The guy who I guess was named Naruto, introduced.

"My name is Kimi Danso. I'm new here, it's a little weird coming in during the middle of the semester."

"Don't worry! Classes aren't that hard." Naruto consoled. I smiled at him and smoothed my brown hair back.

"Well, I should probably finish getting my stuff. You see, I forgot my key in my car after I had brought some of my stuff up to my new dorm." I explained to Naruto.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "That sucks. Hey! I can help take the rest of your stuff up if you want!"

I blushed. "Oh no, I don't want to trouble you with my stuff."

Naruto nudged my arm. "It's not gonna trouble me. Show me what to carry up."

So I showed him a box or two and I grabbed my key and what was left and I locked up my jeep. We went up the stairs and towards my room in silence. "Hey what room is yours anyways?" Naruto asked me. I racked my brain for the number.

"Umm… OH! It's 345!" I remembered.

Naruto smiled. "Oh, so you'll be roomin' with Hinata-Chan!" He exclaimed.

"Really? She's a friend of yours? Is she nice?" Secretly, I was actually wondering if this Hinata girl was Naruto's girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine. Hinata is nice, though she's shy and get embarrassed easily." Naruto explained to me.

"Oh, OK. Well, hopefully we'll be able to get along." I thought out loud. I was able to unlock the door when we got to my room and we set the boxes inside. When I was finished setting down my boxes I looked over at Naruto and saw him pushing in the other box and my bag that I had left outside the door.

"Oh, thank you."

Naruto grinned. "No prob."

I took a quick look at the common room. It had a small gray couch against one wall with a desk on either side of it. There was a mini fridge with a TV on top of it in front of the couch and a small table in the corner with two chairs around it. All in all, it was a nice room. The carpet looked soft and the walls had posters of both Taylor Swift and Lady Gaga on it. It felt like a weird combination to me, but I didn't mind. Naruto walked over to one of the two doors I had failed to notice being there and knocked on the to the right of the fridge. When there was no answer he opened it. I nervously followed him. I mean… what if he was going into the bathroom? Thankfully, it looked like a bedroom.

There were two beds, one with a purple bedspread on it, and two bedside tables. The left side of the room looked to already be in use. I could tell because of the multiple Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Ally & A.J., and other bands posters that I couldn't recognize on the wall. There were also two big dressers.

"Looks like I'll be taking the right side of the room." I mumbled and started to drag in my multiple boxes.

I had only opened one box when Naruto asked, "Do you need any help Kimi-Chan?"

I smiled. '_Wow. He gave me a nickname!' _Umm… Sure! OK, thanks!" I said. He helped me open the box and we started taking out pictures, books, and other knickknacks that I had brought with me. Naruto stopped when he took out one photo that I didn't pack.

"Is this you and your parents?" Naruto asked me, pointing to the picture frame in his hand. I glanced at it quickly.

"Yes." I said. It was the picture that we had taken the day I turned 8. My father was standing on the left with his arm around my mother and I was in between them. I was a shorty back then and I was barely tall enough to reach my moms shoulder. I looked pretty much the same. Dull green eyes and light brown long hair. Except my hair was longer now.

"Well, you're really cute." Naruto said happily. He had a big grin on his face and his eyes were closed.

"Thanks." And we continued to unpack. Naruto let me unpack my clothes by myself but he stayed with me.

"So, you and your parents look really happy in that picture." Naruto was trying to start conversation. Too bad it was one I really wasn't ready to talk about.

"Yeah, we used to be." I said quietly. I was just finishing unpacking all my clothes and I sat on my newly made by beside Naruto.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you not wanna talk about this?" I nodded and he changed the subject. "OK. So would you like to go out and meet some new people?"

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" I replied excitedly while standing up. Naruto leaped up and ran out of the room.

"Well come on already, slow poke. If you wanna hang with me you gotta act all ninja style and stuff!" Naruto rambled.

I laughed and ran after him.

'_Looks like everything might turn out okay after all."_


	2. New Friends

Naruto led me down the hallway and down the stairs. He started to slow down when we came into one of the second floor hallways. I slowed down and walked beside him.

"So, Naruto, where are we going anyways?" I asked. Naruto looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"My dorm. I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Dani are there. Well… Dani SHOULD be there." Naruto rambled.

I giggled. "Alright, that sounds fine." He nodded at me and continued to ponder whether this Sasuke and Dani were there.

'_Hmm…Sasuke and Dani. I hope they're nice. And maybe they'll be cute!' _

We continued walking till Naruto stopped in front of a door labeled 272. This door was also decorated, like my dorm door. It just had a thing that looked like a fish bobber on it and a red swirl. Naruto saw me looking at it.

"The swirl is kinda a thing I draw a lot. The fan is the Uchiha symbol, Sasuke's family sign. We decided to do that so everyone knew it was our room!" He explained to me.

"Oohhh." I drawled in understanding. Naruto opened the door and walked inside. I followed. His room was set up the same as mine, with the exception of a large stereo in one corner and a larger table. And then on the couch, playing video games was a boy with black hair shaped like a ducks butt and a girl with black hair that was up in a ponytail. They seemed to be way into the game cause neither looked up when we entered the room. Naruto stood next to the couch.

"Hey guys! Who's winning?" He asked and plopped down next to the girl. She looked over at him briefly, her yellow eyes glinting.

"I am! And Sasuke only wishes he could keep up with my awesome ninja skills!" The girl explained. The boy, who I assumed was Sasuke, 'hmphed' and elbowed her.

I stood off to the side. I didn't know these people and to be honest, I had only known Naruto for an hour or so. I felt like I didn't belong here at the moment and I was starting to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist. Turning around I saw Naruto beaming at me and Sasuke and the girl looking at me.

"So, who is this Naruto?" The girl asked. The game had been paused.

"Guys, this is Kimi Danso. Kimi this is Sasuke Uchiha," He pointed towards Sasuke. "And this is Dani Kenyon." He pointed towards the girl.

I stretched my hand out to Dani, who grabbed it and shook my hand. Sasuke just gave a short 'hn' when I tried to shake his. I pulled my hand away from him slowly. Dani noticed and smiled at me.

"Just ignore him. He's not so grumpy once you get to know him. Sasuke is actually a really nice guy." Dani told me. Sasuke glared at her.

"I am not nice."

Naruto gave him a look. "Yeah you are man. Admit it." He turned to me and put his hand over one side of his mouth and pretended to tell me a secret. "He once saved a cat for this really fat lady." Sasuke reached over and punched Naruto in the arm. He just laughed in return.

"So, is it OK if I just hang out here for a little bit? I kinda don't really know anyone else yet." I nervously asked.

"Yeah, of course you can! I mean, this isn't my dorm but you can always hang with me if you want to!" Dani invited.

"Thank you!"

Naruto moved towards Dani more and Dani moved over to Sasuke so they could make room for me on the couch. Naruto patted the small empty place next to him. I gladly sat down beside him.

"What are you guys playing?"

"It's called Clash of Ninja. It's fun. Normally I would be whooping Dani's ass but I'm having problems tonight." Sasuke answered.

Speaking of Dani, "DAMN YOU STUPID GAME! Why would you let Sasuke wiiin? I loved you and now I hate you!" She yelled. The controller was suddenly on the other side of the room. I tried to hide my laughter behind my hands, but it didn't work. My laugh came out as squeaks from behind my hand.

The three of them looked at me. "You have a funny laugh Kimi." Dani stated.

"Heh thanks." I replied. Naruto leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head.

"So Dani, why are you here anyways?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well, Sakura was, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY SASUKE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS! Whining about her boyfriend. He dumped her apparently and now she's sooo upset about it and I just got tired of hearing about how Ino tries to take all her boyfriends and stuff. So I called you and you didn't answer your phone so I tried Sasuke and he said I could hang here." Dani explained with a little bit of yelling towards her game.

Naruto got this mischievous look on his face and nudged Dani's arm. "Yeah, sure. Thaaaaat's why you're here." He drawled, adding a wink for good measure.

Dani blushed and punched Naruto's arm. "You better watch what you say before I whoop your butt in front of our new friend." Dani smiled over at me.

"Friends? Really?" I asked in disbelief.

Naruto shot a confused look at me. "You don't want us to be your friends?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no! I want you guys to be my friends! I just thought that… maybe you guys didn't… ya know… want me as a friend." I was twisting my brown hair around my hand nervously as I spoke. Naruto wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a sideways hug, making me blush.

"Well, we're your friends now, so you better believe it!" He exclaimed happily. I giggled.

"Oh don't worry. I do believe it! Thanks a million you guys!"

Sasuke gave me a side ways glance. "Stop being all sappy. Geez you guys. Grab a stinkin' controller so I can beat you all up."

"Show me the controller and I'LL beat you!" I challenged.

Naruto grabbed two more controllers from under the TV and handed one too me. The game lasted for a good hour. Naruto came out with the most victories.

"YES! I WIN!" He cheered. Naruto stood up and started dancing around the room. Dani kicked him when he came near her and he fell to the ground.

"Ha, and now the winner is the loser." She smiled. Naruto groaned and smacked her leg from his spot on the floor.

"You guys are such idiots. Why don't you go make me something to eat?" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Why don't you go make it yourself? Spoiled Uchiha." Naruto retorted. Sasuke moved toward him, his hand in a fist and aimed at Naruto's face. Dani quickly stood in between them.

"Knock it off you two. Kimi just moved here and you two are already fighting in front of her. Geez. And Sasuke, what do you want? I'll make it for you." Dani reasoned. Naruto grumbled and put his face in his arms stubbornly.

"Just get me some tomatoes or something." Sasuke requested.

Dani nodded and walked the 5 feet to the mini fridge. She got a tomato, put it on a plate, and cut it up for Sasuke. When she was finished she walked another 5 feet to Sasuke and handed him the plate. "Bon appetite." I watched this happen and decided, even though I've only known Dani for an hour at the most, that she must be crushing on Sasuke. But it was only a guess.

'Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you.'

Everyone reacted to the sudden music playing differently. I jumped, Naruto cringed, Sasuke 'hn' ed but smirked, and Dani… well Dani fell down laughing. Naruto jumped up and reached into his back pocket. His phone was the one going off.

"What the hell? This isn't my ring tone!" He yelled. Dani was still laughing.

"I –giggle- changed your ring tone for… hahaha Hinata!" She squealed. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her.

"Ha, ha Dani very funny." He growled flipping his phone open.

Sasuke chuckled. "Is she still silently stalking you Naruto?" He asked.

"She's my friend. She's your friend. She is not stalking me." Naruto reasoned as he texted his reply back to this Hinata. I silently wondered if it was the same Hinata that I would be rooming with.

Dani laid back on the couch, stretched out, with her feet on Sasuke's lap. "So what did Miss Hyuga want anyways?"

Naruto sat near Dani's head. I was forced to move to the arm of the couch. "She was wondering why there was stuff in her room. Apparently she freaked out." Naruto explained.

"Maybe one of you should take Kimi back for her to meet Hinata." Sasuke suggested whilst pushing Dani's feet off of him.

I stood up quickly and held my hands out in front of me. "Oh no. I don't want to be a bother. I can get back fine by myself." I told them. The three stared at me.

Dani stood and walked towards me. "Don't be silly. You're not a bother. I can take you back. My dorm is near yours anyways." She offered and led me to the door.

"Um, OK. Uh, thank you Naruto, for all the help." I thanked. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was no problem. I'm always here to help. Bye Kimi! I'll be seeing you soon." Naruto waved. Sasuke barely flicked his wrist in Dani and mine direction before the two of us left.

The walk back was mostly silent until we neared my room. Dani stopped outside the door. "Don't worry if Hinata is a little shy at first. She's just like that. And, we may be having some people over tonight for popcorn or something. You're invited." Dani invited.

I shifted my feet and played with my hair again. "Thanks. I can't believe you're being so nice to me."

Dani smiled at me and pulled out her phone. "It's just the type of people we are! Here give me your number so I can text you later." I gave her my number and she said goodbye and went down the hall a little ways to her room. I opened the door to my own room and stepped inside. I could smell something really good. It kinda smelled like popcorn or pizza or something. The room was exactly as it was before I went with Naruto, with the exception of a dark purple jacket lying on the floor by some purple converse. _'Man this girl must have a thing for purple.'_ I thought, remembering the color of her bread spread.

The door to the bedroom was open so I just walked in. There was a girl with long purple hair lying on the purple bed reading a manga. I walked in. "Hi!" I announced.

She jumped about a mile off her bed and the book she was reading went flying. A little squeak escaped her mouth. "Oh! You scared me!" She said.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm your new roommate! Kimi Danso!" I introduced. She gave me a wave.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. It's nice to meet you." Hinata said quietly. I could tell she was a quiet person, just like Naruto and Dani had said.

I walked over and picked up the manga she had been reading. The cover said Fruits Basket on it. Smiling I handed her the book. "I love Fruits Basket! The manga was amazing but the anime ended a little dumb if you ask me." I started conversing.

Hinata took the book. "I agree. They could've at least gone till the ending. It would've made it just a tiny bit better." She agreed with me as she sat the book on the nightstand next to her. I looked around the room and noticed something.

"Um, Hinata if you don't mind, would it be OK if I put some posters of my favorite bands up?" I asked as I reached into the one box that me and Naruto had not unpacked.

"Of course! This is your room now as much as it is mine!" She told me as she went back to her book.

I thanked her before taking out my posters and tape. Mine were totally different then hers. She had Taylor Swift. I had Evanescence. Hinata had Lady Gaga and I had Linkin Park. That's how different they were. Along with those two bands I had a few posters from Hollywood Undead (without Danny, thank you very much), Nickelback, Green Day, MCR, Fair to Midland and others. After my wide variety of poster had been hung I looked over at Hinata. Her mouth hung open slightly as she looked at my posters.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just… these are a lot like the posters I see in Naruto or Gaara's rooms." Hinata explained.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop. "Who's Gaara?" I questioned as I turned my computer on.

"He's a friend of ours. You'll probably meet him if we have a popcorn night tonight. I don't usually get invited to the nights with the gang, but I get invited to popcorn night." Hinata told me.

I nodded slowly, wondering what she meant but I didn't press it. Something told me she wasn't as tight with the three I hung out with, as they seemed to be.

My back pocket vibrated signaling I had a text. I flipped it open and read it.

'_Hey Kimi! Prty my dorm! 9 2nite room 386. C u there!'_

I guessed it was from Dani.

"Well Hinata, it looks like I'm going to the party tonight."


	3. Mom and Dad

**HI! So I'm back with a new chapter for Kimi Danso the Extrodinary! I know you're all SO excited for it! I am as well : ) Hopefully it won't take as long to update again!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my bestie Tesswithwings cause she made me write this! : ) **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Naruto. The show and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. May he continue to make this wonderful series for my happy viewing : )**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata. What's popcorn night anyways?" I asked Hinata as I sat on my bed, waiting for 9 o'clock to roll around. She looked up from her manga and put a finger to her chin.<p>

"Well… I've only been once so I'm not sure if it's changed at all. It's basically the group of guys get together and have popcorn wars and that's all they eat and stuff. Ino once told me that none of us were ever-invited 'cause we weren't close enough to the people at the party. It's like a family get together for them. Almost all the new girls are usually invited once. This would explain why you were invited even though you just came here today." Hinata explained for me.

"Oh." I said quietly. I stood up and walked to the door of the bedroom.

"Where are you going Kimi?" Hinata asked me.

"Oh, just to the store. I'm feeling like I need a coke." I lied. She bought it-probably because I'd only known her for a few hours-and turned to her book again. I walked out of the bedroom, put my converse on, and left the dorm room. I actually left the dorms behind. Sliding into my jeep, I turned it on and drove away from the school.

I stuck in a random CD and turned it up loud and just drove around Konaha. I was thinking about the day, about the past, about what the future might hold for me. It was in that car that I decided I wasn't going to go to the popcorn night. I had just met these people today and they had already been together for years. I shouldn't intrude on their fun.

And so, with my mind made up, I headed towards a place I knew I would be able to think more.

* * *

><p>"Dani! Your phone is ringing!" Sakura yelled. Dani walked out of the bathroom and over to where her phone lay on the table. The caller I.D. said it was Hinata calling.<p>

Dani answered it. "Hello? What is it Hinata?"

"Well… I'm just letting you know that I don't think Kimi is coming with you guys tonight." Hinata informed.

"What makes you think that?" Dani gasped.

"She left about 30 minutes ago, saying she was going to get a Coke. But I don't think it takes 30 minutes to get a Coke from the store a block away." She explained.

"Did she walk?"

"No, she took her Jeep. I could hear the music all the way up here."

"Well, we shouldn't worry I guess. She could come back at any time. Just tell me when she comes back so I can tell her it's okay to come." Dani instructed Hinata.

"Alright, I will. Bye." And Hinata hung up.

Dani sighed and threw her phone on the couch, next to where Sakura sat painting her nails.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked boredly.

"If I told you, you'd laugh and say she doesn't want to hang out with us cause we're losers. So I'm not gonna tell you." Dani sighed.

"Whateeeever."

* * *

><p>The park was the same as I had remembered it. A little slide in the far corner next to a public garden that grew fruits and vegetables, a park bench over looking a small pond in the center of the park, and the single swing hanging from the oak tree towering over the tiny park. A high hedge, shielding this place from the hustle and bustle of big city life, surrounded the entire thing.<p>

How my parents found this place in the middle of a city was beyond me.

I had parked my jeep across the street from the park (ironically in front of a small mini-mart like the place I had lied about buying a Coke from). I sat down on the swing and looked at the park.

It had seemed much bigger when I was younger.

Before my parents had become drug addicts and almost murderers and before both of my grandparents died, we would visit my grandma and sometimes my mom and dad would bring me here. I used to think it was a magical place.

I would lie down in the garden and stare up at the clouds and imagine I was in a different time, where the city outside of that small garden didn't exist. I imagined a world empty of everything except me, that garden, and my loving parents. A perfect world.

Too bad perfect is impossible.

We stopped coming here when my grandma died. And when mom got herself into drugs. And dad started drinking. And then coming back here was totally out of the question when dad almost killed mom.

"Ah my family is screwed up." I whispered to myself.

"Screwed up how?" A voice asked.

I screamed and did a back flip over the swing.

"Girls just keep getting clumsier." The voice said again.

I stood up and pulled a shiny silver pocketknife out of my back pocket. I slowly backed away from the male standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I'm a teacher at the school you go too." The man answered me.

I stopped backing up, but I didn't lower my knife. "How do you know what school I go too?"

He shrugged and lit a cigarette. "I saw your picture and name in a file in my office." He said it like it was normal.

How could stalking your student be normal?

"OK… but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"I like it here. It's quiet and gives me a place to think." He told me.

I lowered my knife, now believing him. "Alright, but if I don't see you in school then the next time I do see you, you might have a knife in your body." I warned him as I sat back on the swing set.

"Fair enough." Asuma said and sat on the ground in front of me. "So, how is your family screwed up?" He took a long drag on his cigarette and the smoke puffed around me.

"Ah, you don't need to hear that story. You're my sensei." I told him with a wave of my hand.

"That's exactly why I should know about it. Teachers are supposed to know a little about your home situation. It's part of the reason you're at the boarding school anyways right?" He pointed out.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes really."

"Fine. So it kind of all started when my grandma died. Mom was really close to her. It hit her really, really hard. My dad and I didn't really notice it at first. She was sad sometimes, but we didn't see anything wrong with her. Mom still did all her normal stuff. Ya know, dishes, hugs and kisses, making food. Stuff like that. But then she started staying out really late. And when she would come home, she'd be high and really emotional. It started out with her just crying about everything. Then, it was depressed. But that stage didn't last very long. The more she used her drugs, the worse she got. Her final stage was violence. She took all of our money for her drugs. And when she ran out of money, she sold our stuff. She used to get so angry with me. She never beat me or anything, mom was never physically abusive. But she was mentally." I explained to Asuma. My voice kept cracking.

"That must have been hard on you and your dad." Asuma commented.

"Oh, it was. Dad started to drink it got so bad. He became an alcoholic and they fought all of the time. One day, dad came home with a gun and was threatening to shoot mom. He did, he got her in the shoulder. It didn't kill her. He went to jail and mom was hospitalized and now she's in rehab. I don't visit either of them. They deserve to be punished for what they did.

"I moved in with my mom's sister, Hanatara. I've lived with her for… four months maybe. And it was with her that I decided to start a new life here, in Konaha." I finished.

"Sounds like you've had your ups and downs. But to me it doesn't look like you have been affected by any of this." Asuma pointed out to me.

I chuckled and shrugged a little. "I have a little bit. I've got a really short temper and I have trust issues. Not to mention I can't stand drinking alcohol or drugs. But I'm not uptight or anything like that, if that's what you were thinking."

He laughed and took a drag of his cigarette. "No not at all." He smiled at me.

We sat there, in quiet companion for another five minutes.

Asuma stood up and stretched. He dropped his cigarette and ground it into the ground with his foot. "It's getting late. You should probably be heading back to the school." With that, Asuma left my small little get away.

I glanced at my watch and could feel my eyes bugging out as I read the time. It was 12:37.

I jumped up off the swing set and bolted to my car.

When I arrived back at the dorm, it was a little past one o'clock. I snuck up the steps and quietly opened the door to my dorm room.

The lights were off and it was quiet.

The bedroom was quiet as well, except for the light sound of Hinata breathing. I grabbed my PJ's and got changed and climbed happily into bed.

I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to faces I barely recognized staring at me.<p>

"Kimi, where were you last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOHOO! This chapter is DONE! If any of you want to know who was staring at her... I can't tell you : ) well... ok... I can tell you one person. DANI! WOOT! <strong>

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review for me to enjoy and you'll get a freshly baked COOKIE!**

**~Luna**


	4. Apology

**HI! I'm back with another update! Sorry this took so long : / I'm a procrastinator really I am. This chapter is for Tesswithwings as a VERY late birthday gift! Happy birthday Tess! Oh, and I know earlier chapters said the day before was Saturday, so I'm going back through and changing the day to Sunday. (This chapter is on Monday) Just to clarify things, ya know? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Naruto. I only own plot and OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" I screamed, falling out of bed in my effort to get away from the people.<p>

Dani and Naruto started hysterically laughing at my dilemma.

"What the HELL?" I squeaked, still a little scared at how I was woke up.

"Payback." Naruto laughed.

I shot a glare at him. "For what?" I was suddenly in a very grumpy mood. Great. That's going to help me make friends.

"Um, last night right any bells?" Dani prodded.

"Oh… yeah." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, so why didn't you come, Kimi?" Naruto asked me.

I got up and sat on my bed again. "Well, I'm not all that comfortable around people I don't know. Plus, I didn't want to intrude on your fun." I explained, twiddling my thumbs.

"I told you she was scared of you Dani. Now, let's go." I turned to see Sasuke sitting on Hinata's bed. He had been so quiet I didn't even know he was there.

"NO! We just got here! We have to-" Naruto's rant was cut off by Sasuke punching his arm. "…OWCH!" Naruto yelled and quickly returned the favor by punching Sasuke back.

I watched the exchange silently.

"Let's not argue about this, okay?" Dani tried to reason, pulling Sasuke off of Naruto.

"Can you guys just leave? I need to get ready for school." I said, not so nicely.

Dani flinched, but left the room, following Sasuke. Naruto left last, with one look at me.

I sighed, looking around the almost completely purple room.

'_I'm gonna have to fix up this room. I'm tired of looking at purple.'_ I thought, quite violently, to myself.

I hurriedly dressed into my school uniform, which consisted of a green plaid skirt and white button up top with green plaid tie (I had found it lying on my bed last night.

I left the room and was greeted with a sight I really didn't want this early in the morning. Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of the front door yelling at each other about something I really didn't care about. They woke me up and now I'm in a rotten mood. I watched as Dani went over to them, eyes twitching, and bashed their heads together. I laughed a little to myself and proceeded to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

In about another five minutes I emerged from the bathroom, completely ready for the day. Naruto and Sasuke had ceased their squabbling. _Finally._

"You look really nice, Kimi." Naruto complimented as I stepped out of the bathroom.

That instantly brightened my day. Maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard as I thought. "Thanks Naruto!"

He just smiled at me.

"So, anyways Kimi. Where did you run off to last night?" Dani asked me.

That damned rage bubbled up inside of me again. "Does it really matter?" I replied a little insensitively.

She looked shocked. "Yeah."

I snorted a little. "We just met. I don't need to explain myself to you." _Well you idiot. You just blew your chance at making friends._

Sasuke stood up. "This is stupid. Common you guys. We need to get to class." and he left my dorm room.

"Okay. Fine. When you decide you want friends, come find me." Dani said. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and left with him in tow.

I had never felt so alone in my life.

It was lunch time. I turned my neck back and forth, feeling, and hearing, the satisfying crack. Three full hours of Math, History, and Literature will do that to you.

I flipped open my phone. No nothing. No missed calls. No new texts. Nothing.

I sighed and leaned back on my hands on the fountain ledge.

_'I barely know them and I miss them already. They were my first chance at having real friends. Maybe I should talk to them and apologize and just explain yesterday to them._' I thought about it for a little bit, rolling the consequences around in my head. _'Yes. I think I'll go talk to them.'_

With that resolve in my head I went to find them.

I walked around the lunch area (inside and out) before I found Naruto sitting at a table by himself. He alone was better than finding none, so I cautiously walked up to where he sat.

"Um, hi Naruto." I greeted nervously.

"Oh. Hi Kimi!" he said surprisingly cheerful. Especially for how I had acted towards him this morning.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." He gestured for me to sit down, so I did.

"About this morning: I'm sorry. Sometimes I have a problem with my temper and I don't know what was wrong with me this morning. I'm here to apologize to you and Dani and Sasuke." I bowed my head as I spoke.

"Apology for this morning accepted! Now, what about last night?"

"Last night? Well um, I just didn't want to intrude on your fun. I mean, you guys have been friends for so long and I just showed up on the scene. I'm boring and have emotion problems; I didn't think you'd want a friend like me." I admitted.

Naruto laughed a little. "We don't care about that. We saw something in you, and wanted you to be our friend. Trust me, Kimi, we all have our problems."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Naruto. From now on, I will try to be a better friend!"

He smiled at me as well. "Now that that's all cleared up, how has the first day of school been treating you?" He asked curiously.

I put a finger to my head. "Well, first hour was History and honestly it was a blast. I love history. Except that I could feel Sasuke glaring daggers into me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead." I laughed to Naruto.

"He's a pussy. Ignore him." Naruto laughed.

I chuckled. "Anyways, math sucked and literature just isn't my thing. They were talking about William Shakespeare. I don't like plays, so I didn't pay much attention." I told Naruto.

"Sounds like a... Nice day?" He looked at me for verification.

"It's been okay for a first day." I said.

He nodded like he understood what I meant.

"Any-who-ha. Have you seen Dani? I have to tell her that I'm sorry about this morning." Subject successfully switched. Cue inner high-5.

Naruto put his hand on his neck and thought about it. "She's probably in the library, cramming for our Science test next hour. She doesn't like to study, but knows she has to pass. Otherwise, she won't get her allowance."

I stood up. "Thanks, Naruto. For everything. I'll see you later!" I turned and left to go find Dani.

It was only when I was far away from the cafeteria that I realized I had absolutely no idea where the library was. Frantically, I searched the halls for someone to tell me where to go. About ready to give up, I wandered down a random hallway and kicked at a random stone just lying randomly on the tile floor.

It kinda flew farther then I thought and it hit a door. I grew curious and decided to open the door to see where it led.

The door led (ironically) back out to where the fountain was in the outside of the cafeteria. I groaned out loud, upset that I was back at where I had started. Walking out, I slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Damn school. It's too huge for its own good." I grumbled to myself.

"Maybe you should get a map?" A voice suggested to me. I think I might've jumped about five miles into the air and squealed like a little girl. "Women are such a drag." The voice continued.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, feeling my bad mood come back. The mysterious voice was a boy with pineapple hair and bored looking eyes. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets.

"Shikamaru Nara. And I said, why don't you get a map?" He was aggravated, I could tell.

"No one gave me one. Stupid chick with the pig." I cursed the lady at the front desk.

Shikamaru sighed. "Where do you need to go? I guess I can show you. _Man, this is such a drag._" I heard him mumble to himself.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I can find it myself." I declared, standing up again.

He shook his head. "Stupid woman. Here, I'll show you."

He started walking away. I felt anger flare in me. This Shikamaru kid called me a stupid woman. He'd pay later.

My eyes grew wide. '_No Kimi! You're trying to make friends. Stop being violent.' _I told myself. I followed him.

*~*A very short walk to the library later*~*

"Here we are." Shikamaru whispered before turning and leaving me alone. I didn't even get to thank him.

'_Oh well. I'll do it eventually.'_

I walked around the library for a while, keeping my eyes peeled for Dani. I hadn't been looking long when I saw her sitting in a corner, books and notebooks surrounding her. I went over to her.

"Um, hi Dani. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I approached.

She looked up at me, her yellow eyes a little bit frantic, I'm guessing from cramming. "Sure."

I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm especially sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be so… crass with you." I apologized.

Dani put down her science book and folded her hands in front of her. She let a breath escape from her. "I've never had someone I just met be so… rude to me. But, you seem to have your reasons for not coming last night, and I respect that! Plus, I'm not one for holding grudges, so your apology is accepted! But, only if you promise to not be so mean again." She stretched out her right hand. I clasped my hand in hers and shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal Dani!" I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

'_It's nice to have friends.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! New chapter! WOHOO! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Also can you tell me if I made some grammer mistakes (in chapters before this too) so I can fix it? Thank you!<strong>

**Luna : )**


	5. Eating Out

Dani started packing her various notebooks and papers into her back-pack.

"So have you talked to Sasuke and Naruto yet?" Dani asked me.

"I talked to Naruto, but I haven't seen Sasuke around anywhere!" I groaned laying my head my on the desk.

That's about when the bell rang.

"Well there's no time for it now! Why don't you just look for him when school is over?" Dani suggested as she left the library.

I walked out much slower than her and headed towards my next class.

*~*~*After School*~*~*

I walked around for a while, looking for Sasuke. According to Dani, he liked to disappear into nowhere.

After about 15 minutes of looking… I got tired of walking.

'_I can always look for Sasuke later. It's not like he left forever or anything.' _I thought cheerfully to myself. The day was nice and the sun was shining and it was making me lazy. I trudged my way towards the building I would call my home for the next year.

I was almost there, almost to the steps, when I saw Sasuke's duck butt hair leaning against the building around the corner from where I was at. Curious as to what he was doing, I crept up behind him. When I got to about the spot where I could see him, but he couldn't see me, I stopped and observed (in other words, I stalked).

Sasuke, to my great surprise, was smoking!

'_Wow. If he skipped class, didn't talk about his emotions, slapped around women, wore a leather jacket, and drove a motorcycle to school, he'd be a stereotypical bad boy!' _I marveled to myself. The whole time, I could feel my eyes bugging out.

Sasuke shifted, just barely, but enough so I could see he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Would you stop stalking me? God. You're creepy." He growled.

'_Eek! He saw me! I'm screwed! Oh… wait… why should _I _be screwed? He's the one who will die from lung failure!' _Having mental freak-outs isn't the best thing to do when someone is commenting on how creepy you are. It just makes you seem that much creepier.

"Ya know, Sasuke, you really shouldn't smoke," I pointed out as I walked up in front of him. "It'll ruin your lungs."

"So?" He took a long drag on his cigarette then threw it to the concrete and ground it out with his foot.

"Uh-huh… Anyways. I came here to apologize for this morning. I was acting way out of how I should have been."

He glared at me. "Why are you apologizing to me? You barely said anything to me this morning." He asked me.

"I know I didn't, but I still feel bad about it." I explained to him, moving my feet about in a circle.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "So… Sasuke… are you a bad boy?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked at me. "What?"

I freaked a little. "Well, I mean, ya know… like… you smoke. Do you skip class and slap women around or something like that?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly. He found my question funny. _'Jerk.'_

"I don't treat women wrong. I know how to respect them. But, yes, I do skip class."

"So you're pretty much a stereotypical bad boy. Does that mean you drive a motorcycle?" I accused.

"Yeah."

"You went on Google and looked up '_How to Be a Bad Boy' _didn't you?"

"No." He growled.

"Haha! You DID! Omigosh! I gotta go tell Dani!" I squealed and started to run away.

At least… I tried. I felt Sasuke grab onto the back of my shirt and yank me back towards him.

"I did not go on Google to find out how to be a 'bad boy'. Capish?" He announced in a loud voice.

"Sure, sure. You know you just proved to me that you did. You're getting all defensive about it. If you wanna lie, you gotta be good at it." Just ask the expert at lying! My mom.

That thought was almost enough to sour my mood. Luckily, it didn't.

"Shut your mouth. You're loud. You need to hang out with Naruto. You two would be perfect for each other." Sasuke remarked insensitively.

"He doesn't seem all that loud to me, but I only just met him yesterday so what do I know? Anyways, does Dani know you smoke? Because I think that miiight be something she'd wanna know." I questioned him. Hey, I'm a curious girl. I like to know things.

"Yes. She doesn't approve of it, but I don't really care." He shrugged.

"You're insensitive. Well, I'll be going, since I already did what I came to do." Then I left. I heard him mumble something as I walked away but I just ignored him and continued to the dorm building.

As I was walking up the steps and towards my room, my stomach growled. "I need food. I hope Hinata has some food. That would rock." I conversed with myself.

I arrived in my dorm room and took my shoes off and unloaded my back-pack on the floor. Hinata was sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her, and watching TV.

"Hey, Hinata." I greeted and walked over to the mini fridge.

"Hi! Oh, we don't have any food. We have to go grocery shopping for snackage and stuff." Hinata informed me.

"Whaaat? But I'm starving!" I complained.

Hinata turned the TV off and stood up and stretched. "Well, we can go out to eat. And while we're out, we can go grocery shopping as well." She suggested.

"Really? Yay! Oh, can I invite Dani along too? I mean… well… you, and Dani , and Naruto are really my only friends here."

Hinata's face turned a little pink when I said Naruto. "Oh, yeah! She can come too. I don't mind at all." She told me.

Now, I was curious to why her face turned pink when I said Naruto. "I can invite Naruto too, if you want."

Her face went beat red and she brought her hands up to her face. "N-no! It can just be the three of us today!"

I stared at her, before shrugging and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

'Wanna go out to eat with me and Hinata?' I texted and sent it.

I waited for a minute before my phone beeped.

'Sure! Want me 2 meet ur room?' Dani replied.

'Yep.'

"She's on her way over here." I announced.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and I went into our bedroom to change out of my school uniform. I put on a pair or jeans and a plain grey T-shirt with my black converse. I wasn't dressed to impress, but we were only going out to eat.

I exited the bedroom a saw that Dani was sitting with Hinata on the couch. They were trying to decide where we were gonna eat.

"Have you guys decided yet?" I asked.

"Well, we could either drive into the city to get some good food or stay on campus and eat at the McDonald's or the ramen shop." Dani said.

"Hmmm... Why don't we go into the city. I think we'd have more choices there and ramen doesn't sound that good to me tonight." I suggested.

"I agree with Kimi!" Dani unnecessarily yelled.

"Okay! Sounds good." Hinata said and stood up.

We walked out of the dorm room and down the hallway. When we got outside we all decided that Hinata would drive us because I was out of gas from my drive the night before and Dani's car was in need of new brakes.

We piled into Hinata's car and started towards the city.

"Why didn't we invite Sasuke or Naruto?" Dani chuckled when she saw that Hinata's face turned red. She obviously knew what it meant when Hinata's face was that color. I'd have to ask he that later.

"Hinata wanted it to be just the three of us today. Oh and speaking of Sasuke, I had a chit-chat with him today after school." I informed Dani.

"Yeah? Did he say anything interesting?" Dani asked, leaning towards me.

"No. But guess what!"

"What?"

"He's a bad boy. I figured out that he went on Google and learned how to be one." I said proud that I had figured it out all by myself and only after one day of knowing him.

"Hahaha! That's hilarious!" Dani laughed.

Hinata was chuckling.

We talked the rest of the trip and decided to go to a Mexican restaurant to eat.

*~*~*After eating and grocery shopping, back at the dorms*~*~*

"Bye Dani! I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for coming!" I said goodbye as Dani walked down the hallway to her room.

Dani turned around and waved to me before I went back into my own room.

"That was fun!" I announced to Hinata as I started helping her put the groceries away.

"Yep! So how has the first day at your school been going?" Hinata asked me.

"Pretty good, I mean, school sucked but hanging out with you and Dani was fun!" I told her.

Hinata gave me a small smile. "I don't usually hang out with Dani. We're not from the same group exactly. I mean, we have the same friends and all, but we don't really talk much... Ya know?" She tried explaining to me.

I nodded as she talked and when she was finished I said, "I know what you mean, I had friends like that at my last school."

"Ok!" Hinata stood up and walked into the bathroom.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kimi, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger : )<p>

Happy birthday Tess : D

Luna


End file.
